


Gourmet

by periwren



Category: Sander sides web series, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Birthday Cake, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dramatic reaction, Food, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, This is purly because Thomas watched food wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Morality bakes Princey a special cake for his birthday. It is the best cake that Princey has ever eaten.If this was a manga it would take at least 6 pages to describe his reaction.





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, our special birthday boy!" cried Morality, placing the slice of cake in front of Princey. 

Princey beamed happily - he loved being the centre of attention there honestly was no better day than birthdays. Well his birthday. 

The slice of cake was beautiful, a magnificent rainbow of colors formed the layers of the cake. It looked like a piece of art. Morality had poured his heart and soul into this cake, he had been practising for weeks raising his cooking skills with each and every attempt until he had been able to create -no master, this dish. Not only did it look amazing but its taste was unlike anything he had ever made before. 

Well he hoped, he hadn't had a chance to taste test this one. 

"Oh Patton I'm sure it tastes lovely but I'm on a diet." said Princey sadly. 

Anxiety who was sitting at the table opposite Princey just rolled his eyes. 

"No need to worry Roman this cake is low fat!" said Morality proudly, like he would forget something as important as Princey's health diet on his birthday. 

Princey beamed with delight. 

"In that case let me dig in!" as he took a mouthful. 

Princey forgot how to breath, no that wasn't it - the dish had taken his breath away.

The second the cake touched his tastebuds his body reacted instantly - time stood still but at the same everything happened all at once! 

He eyes bulged wide as he saw stars, then fireworks, then a kaleidoscope of colors flying past him like a stain glass window had exploded around him. Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks, he let them flow freely because there was no shame in feeling anything this wonderful.

Princey threw his head back and cried out loudly in wanton desire his voice slowly turning into a deep lustful moan of pleasure. 

The flavour in his mouth so intense, so unimaginably good, it was like the cake was weaving a magic spell on his tongue or dancing a wild ferocious tango across his palate  - he had no idea that anything could taste like this. And it was growing stronger by the second. 

His body shivered and convulsed uncontrollably as wave after wave of electrifying pleasure rocked through his body, starting on his tongue working its way right through him right down to his very core-his very soul. He felt like he had to hold on for dear life but at the same time it felt like he was falling - he did not know which and he did not care. Let the flavor take him as it will, he could not resist even if he wanted to!

Unbeknownst to Princey (he was too far gone to be aware of his surroundings) his clothes could not withstand the mighty force of this cake - being made of mere fabric - they stood no chance of survival. Instantaneously they ripped at the seams and shredded into strips that burst away from the royals body as if repelled by magnets and then fluttered to the floor like gentle snowflakes. 

Miraculously he managed to swallow the bite, he gasped for air as he fell back against his chair as if his very bones had melted. Exhausted but immensely satisfied. A thin layer of sweat glistened against his muscular toned body, a bashful blush contrasting beautifully with his pale skin, his hair thrown about wildly the bangs now slightly hiding the sultry look in his eyes. 

He reached out for Morality who took his shaking hand. 

"Thank you Patton your cake is delicious," he whispered his eyes filled with deep sincerity. 

"Y-you're welcome." squeaked Morality too shocked to use his normal voice.

"Patton." said Logic who had entered the room just after Princey had taken the bite and was leaning against the door frame for support, "Can I have what he's having?"

Morality turned but before he could answer Logic he caught sight of Anxiety.

"Oh my goodness my poor dark strange son your nose! It's bleeding! Quickly someone grab some paper towels!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well are you gonna eat some or just stare at it?" asked Anxiety. 

"Hmph don't rush me." replied Logic.

"Well, its just Patton said not to touch it, but you said you wanted some, but its only a matter of time before Patton comes back down stairs and takes it away." 

Patton had left the kitchen supporting an unsteady but giddy Prince, helping him upstairs to redress himself. 

"I am well aware of that." said Logic staring at the partly eaten slice of rainbow cake on the table. 

"Then why the hold up?"

"Anxiety please this is a very important and delicate situation."

"It's birthday cake." 

"And look what it  _did_ to Roman!" 

"Yeah - that was so hot."

"... Did you experience a change in body temperature?"

"... never mind." 

"I'll admit watching him eat this did leave me feeling a little breathless. And flustered."

"Oh really Teach?"

"And that is just from watching another eat this, I am curious as to what one might experience from consuming this directly. Roman looked so," Logic struggled to find an accurate way to describe him, "euphoric."

 "More like orgasmic." Anxiety muttered to himself. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

"While I immensely enjoy Patton's cooking I cannot say I have ever had a reaction as dramatic as Romans."

"Maybe he was acting? Being over dramatic?"

"That would explain what happened to his attire. I found it highly illogical that cake has the ability to destroy ones clothes."

"Never spilt chocolate on anything white have you?" 

Logic blinked at him. 

"So... are you gonna eat that or what?" asked Anxiety. 

Logic inhaled deeply picking up the spoon and scooping up a piece of the rainbow cake. It really was very pretty. 

"This is scientific purposes only you know." said Logic. He hesitated for a moment then popped the cake in his mouth. 

 


End file.
